Returning
by Morgenxx
Summary: What will happen when a year after Wendy Darling returns from Neverland there is a strange figure looming in her room asking her to return? Based before think lovely thoughts, peter doesn't want henrys heart either. Wendy and peter had their ups and downs but how will they cope?


**Returning**

**Hey Guys,I own nothing of this sadly i wish i did Because i love it hehehe, this is my first attempt at a once upon a time fanfic and i hope you all like it I like the chemistry between Peter pan and wendy.**  
**Peter pan is not Rumples father in this fanfic,he also doesn't want Henry he is based on the normal disney peter Pan yayayayayayayay but just alittle darker and eviler hehehe, i hope you all enjoy please enjoyyy xxxxxxxxx**  
**P.S. THIS IS SET IN MODERN TIMES;)**

**Chapter One:**

It had been one years since Wendy had returned from Neverland and yet it seemed only yesterday that the 15 year old girl returned and grew a year older and wiser.

Once Wendy returned to London and her family she felt at a loss because of Baelfire's sacrifice for her family, John and Michael were happy to have their sister home and alive so much so that when they could they all moved to live together away from their parents, but Wendy not only felt lost because of Bae she also felt lost because she had lost Neverland and Peter Pan.

Whilst she was on the Island Peter had taken quite the liking to Wendy and the lost boys thought of her as one of them, she was boisterous and fun. She would go exploring with the boys whenever she felt like it knowing she could trust them.

So she was not shocked when she was awoken late one night to John shaking her awake because he heard a noise outside his bedroom window, Wendy being who she was went to investigate John's bedroom but found nothing in or outside the house.

She shook it off as people in the street which he seemed to be okay with and tucked him in again kissing his forehead and bidding him goodnight before wondering back across the hall into her room and slid back into bed unaware that her bedroom window was now open.

She decided to leave it but then the cold chill hit her whole body and she shuddered standing to close it but she felt she wasn't alone and was proved right when her window closed on it's own whilst she stood by her bed and a dark figure clouded the light coming in threw the window.

"Subtle Real Subtle"She muttered and got back into her bed not bothered by the figure stood by the window because she knew it would not harm her.

"You must remember i am not on home soil my dear, i don't move as effortlessly here as i do in Neverland"The deep dark voice rumbled and she could hear the smirk on the figures face.

"You used to live in London before as well don't forget"She sighed.

"Many years ago yes, i did not come here to discuss my living in a town like this"The Voice spoke again.

"Then what did you come here to discuss if not the fine weather of London?" Wendy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come back with me Wendy, the boys miss you"The voice said her name as it rolled of his tongue as effortlessly as butter runs of hot toast.

"And why would i do this, What makes you think i can leave them again?"She smirked, she was teasing him and he knew full well she was.

It's not that Wendy wouldn't miss her brothers because she would but they were old enough to be able to cope without her, she had wrapped them in wool for far to long and they needed to be men now.

"We both know that you would come to Neverland at the first chance you get my Darling"The smooth voice whispered as the figure moved closer to the bed.

"Do we now?What would happen if i said no"She smirked as she sat up in her bed, her oversized bed shirt rising up a little to high in view.

"It is your choice Wendy, i can take you willingly or i can take you"The voice said as it approached the end of the bed.

"Oh well it that case i best pack my bag"She smirked and stood grabbing a few clothes and clean underwear as well as shoes before smirking in the direction of the figure who was lurking by the window, the moonlight clinging to every facial feature.

The dirty blonde hair hung close to his eyes that sparkled blue, as blue as the ocean, His cloak covered his arms and his head was buried beneath the hood but the smirk on his lips never changed, his teeth catching the light every time he moved slightly. With a wave of his hand Wendy's bag had gone and he had extended his hand for her to grab.

"Shall we?"He asked chuckling slightly.

"Once more thing"She smiled and ran towards John's room and shook him awake leading him into Michael's room and shaking him awake.

"Wendy what's wrong?"They asked he jumped up startled.

"Nothing my darling brothers, i just wanted to tell you i am going away to Neverland again"She smiled as John and Michael came to hug her.

"I hope you like it there, please be safe and visit us"They said and kissed her head.

"I will my dears i will, find someone wonderful and never let them go darlings"She smiled and kissed their head before turning away and ran towards her room.

"Let's go Wendy"The hooded figure said hand extended again.

"Step to it Peter"Wendy smiled and took his hand, he pulled her close and he opened the window before they flew threw it and into the night sky.

"Which way again Wendy?"He asked with a smile.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning"She smiled back as they headed for Neverland.

* * *

As they landed on the soft white sand beach they were greeted by a crowd of Lost boys yelling her name.

"Hello Boys, I'm back"She smiled and they all hugged her at once.

"We missed you Wendy"Slightly smirked.

"I missed you guys too, Even you Felix you serious steve"She said and shot a grin at Felix.

There friendship wasn't a close one but it sure was a fun one, they would annoy each other to the extent that Peter would send them to different parts of the camp so that they didn't start a full blown sword fight.

"I guess i did miss someone to annoy"Felix smirked back.

"Boys why don't we show Wendy back to camp?"Peter suggested and all the boys nodded.

The lost boys took the lead with Wendy and Peter taking the rear with Felix in front of them, Nothing had changed to Wendy everything looked as normal as before and the greenery was a little greener.

"It's just like how i remember Peter"Wendy whispered as glanced sideways at him.

"Well thats good then,Are you happy to be back?"He asked still looking ahead at Felix.

"Yes, this place is my home, i love it here it's so pretty and calm"She smiled and spun in a circle whilst walking which caused Peter to chuckle.

Once they had reached the camp Peter disappeared for roughly around an hour with some of the lost boys which left Felix to help Wendy regain her confidence with a sword.

They Lunged at each other blocking each blow perfectly, Wendy had remembered quickly and was know almost to the other boys standards of sword fighting, Felix spun and swing for her but she blocked him with her sword and spun under them whilst flaring her leg out and hitting him square in the chest knocking him back a few steps as he smirked.

"You remembered well Wendy"Felix smirked as she heard another chuckle that didn't belong to any of the boys left behind or Felix, Wendy spun to see Peter at the edge of the camp with a satisfied smile on his face.

"She does indeed,Come on Wendy i'll show you where you will be living, Boys why not prepare some supper?"Pan said with a smirk and started walking and Wendy followed.

They walked in silence for a few minuets until they approached a treehouse that looked smaller than the one the lost boys slept in, Wendy knew who this treehouse belonged to and he was stood beside her.

"I thought sleeping with 15 rowdy teenage boys would be to much so you can stay here with me if you would like"He offered and started climbing the bamboo ladder with her in pursuit.

"I'd like that Peter, Wow this place is so pretty"She gasped as she saw that there was curtains up on the windows and tea china on the table, the bed was a big Iron one and a double one at that.

"We will have to share for a while i hope you don't mind, we couldn't get another bed yet"Peter sighed and slumped down into one of the wooden chairs by the table "All your things are unpacked, Tink did that for you"He smiled the dark ring showing under his eyes.

"Your tired Peter, get some sleep i'll look after the boys"She offered and picked up her old cloak that had been left in the boys treehouse.

"Only if your sure you can handle them"Peter smiled softly as he rose up from his seat.

"I seem to be able to handle Felix so the boys will be a piece of cake"She smiled and hugged him quickly "Keep some candles lit for when i come back please?"She asked as she pulled her cloak on and he mumbled something unintelligible.

Wendy sat with the boys for a few hours until she saw that the sun had gone down in Neverland and that it was most likely a good time for them to get to bed.

"I'm sorry to ruin the fun boys but it's time you got to bed, Felix i'm leaving you in charge of them, i need to sleep"She smiled and bid everyone goodnight before heading towards Pans treehouse.

Once she was up the Ladder and in the room she decided to change into some clean Pyjamas and blew out the candles before slipping quietly into the bed beside Peters Heavily sleeping form.

She was happy so be back in a place she felt so comfortable with and with the person she felt most comfortable with, Neverland was her home and she loved it here she would miss her brothers but who wouldn't, Wendy had notice that Peter had put up the picture of The Darling family that she had packed and smiled thankful to be laid next to him.

That night Wendy fell asleep happy to be home and safe, Peter Fell asleep happy to have her home and safe and the boys where just happy to have her home and with them.

**I hope you guys liked this and i will keep writing hehee xxxxxxxx**


End file.
